Inconsiderate
by Mysticwish123
Summary: Yes, she would definitely have to reconsider her thoughts on the previously inconsiderate Uchiha boy. One-shot. SasuHina.


**Inconsiderate.  
>31<strong>**st**** July 2011.  
>Mysticwish123<strong>

* * *

><p>For what it was worth, at least her mother and younger sister appreciated her kindness.<p>

The rest of the world be damned.

"Hinata, would you mind moving over to class 2 and cleaning their classroom too?" Her academy teacher raised a hand to place behind his head, politely asking for her assistance.

Add Iruka-sensei to the list. Three people. Progress.

She sighed inwardly accepting his request. "O-Of course Iruka-sensei!" While politely bowing towards her Academy teacher she began to wonder if she'd ever leave this place. Not that she minded of course.

It opted to be the better option than going to her home.

A hand was placed onto her head, ruffling her hair as a gesture of appreciation. "Thank you Hinata, I'm glad I at least have _one_ kind student like you"

Her cheeks instantly reddened.

"A-Ah that's not true Iruka-sensei, I r-really do not mind helping" Bowing again, she tightened the grip on the worn out broom that was in her hands. The corners of her mouth curved upwards in a small smile. It was times like this she was grateful she had a kind teacher. Iruka was always so nice and polite to her. That alone would be enough for her to comply with any request he had.

That and she knew the hardships of an Academy teacher. Monitoring the progress of many students had to be very stressful. They did not have time to engage with trivial activities such as classroom cleaning.

That was for the _ninjas in training_ and currently it was Hinata's turn to do the job, aong with a certain blond haired boy who seemingly skipped out on the cleaning ordeal to mess around with other young boys.

"Well I can't thank you enough Hinata. I will be sure to give that Naruto extra days for cleaning duty!" The man sighed in annoyance and noticing the already red girl's cheeks darkening. He smiled, young love was cute.

"I-I'm sure N-Naruto-kun has his reasons! P-Please don't punish him!" Her hold on the cleaning utensil tightened. Just the mention of his name was enough to make her flustered. She _almost_ thanked the heavens s_he_ wasn't _alone _with _him_ cleaning the classroom. Who knows how she could have acted with him so close.

_Almost._ A part of her did wish that he hadn't of skipped out on it however.

Seeing Iruka-sensei's hand wave in a farewell brought her out of that little trance. She smiled and returned the gesture while slowly making her way to the other classroom.

_This would be fun_ she thought.

Not.

xoxoxoxo

Pacing along the academy corridors Uchiha Sasuke stuffed his fists into his pockets in frustration. It was so troublesome to retreat back to school to retrieve a forgotten item that was of importance. _Why did Iruka insist on using these scrolls all the time when doing homework? _He thought as the classroom door was in his view.

It had happened so suddenly.

Upon twisting the handle to open the door a small girl gasped, falling forward onto his chest. Her head was tucked under his chin. Contact.

The smell of her shampoo. Peppermint.

He inhaled the tense air- which smelled pretty good, in surprise.

_Too close! _

Quickly responding Sasuke shoved the already startled girl away from him, the force hard enough for her back to collide with the door. It closed with an audible _thud!_

_What had just happened?_

Quickly recollecting her thoughts, Hinata hissed slightly from the sudden pain in her back. All she had done was quickly rest her head against the door in an attempt to rest up for a short while before proceeding to make her way to Classroom 2. Why was she suddenly outside and why did her back ache?

_What is this strange aura? _

Stumbling slightly, pale hands held onto the broom as it was the only source of support. Bringing her head upwards, white eyes opened slowly as they instantly widened in horror.

Nominated Number One Rookie. Kunoichi-in-training magnet. Naruto-kun's rival. Her classmate:

Uchiha Sasuke was right in front of her.

And what was worse, he was not amused.

She gulped as his glare intensified; stammering an apology while fiddling with the hem of her sleeve seemed to be the best option right now.

"I-I'm so sorry S-Sasuke-kun! I was leaning my head a-again-"

"Stealing school property is against the school rules"

_E-Eh? _

Stealing? She wasn't a thief!

Before she could reply he swiftly walked to her side and opened the door. Walking into the now tidy classroom, Hinata turned her head to see the Uchiha saunter over to a seat. She wondered what business he could have at this hour and quickly contemplated on leaving to continue her task of cleaning the other assigned classroom.

However, unlike said Uchiha Sasuke, she was nice.

Quietly waiting for him she began to fidget in the silence.

_Awkward!_

Hearing footsteps her head shot up to see him towering in front of her _again._

She visibly started to shrink under his gaze.

"Why are you still here?" His voice quickly becoming impatient. Finding out that his scroll wasn't even in the classroom made him mentally curse at the heavens. Making his way back to the school and coming back empty handed was a waste of time that could have been used for training.

_How am I supposed to do the assignment now? _

Sasuke watched as the girl continued to lace her fingers together in front of her, cleaning utensil in between.

He silently thanked that it wasn't one of the louder girls in front of him right now.

However, this didn't make the situation any less annoying.

"U-Um I suppose I wanted to apologise for b-bumping into you like that" She quickly ducked her head in a bow as she twiddled her fingers around.

"But, why are you still here?"

She burrowed her eyebrows and narrowed her eyes towards his shoes. She was _trying_ to be nice and he was being so inconsiderate! _No wonder Naruto-kun gets into so many fights with him. _She couldn't blame him, the boy careless, impolite!

_Calm down, calm down. _"I'm assigned to clean the c-classroom today" She muttered.

Blinking once he directed his gaze towards one of the windows. It was getting pretty late. Cleaning surely didn't take this long, and the girl looked like she had somewhere else to go.

Staring at the broom in her hands he replied without hesitance. "You're not done yet?" Translation: _How slow can you be?_

Her eyes traced his gaze. It would appear he was staring at the broom in her hands. Her body bowed inwards with embarrassment. _Oh, that's why he thought I was stealing school property. _She thought while staring at the inanimate object. Hearing the mockery in his tone made her want to whack him upon the head with said inanimate object.

_But_, she was nice, so she would tolerate this inconsiderate person.

Though, she clearly could not see the appeal he held. Why did so many girls swoon over him again?

"I-Iruka-sensei asked me to clean another room" Speaking slowly she peered up at him.

Ah, that was why, he was good looking.

Directing her gaze back to his blue sandals she squeaked as she saw them coming closer. "M-My apologies Sasuke-kun, I'm afraid I have to get back to cleaning now" Bowing once she turned around and started to walk towards the nearing classroom.

"Wait"

Pausing, Hinata swivelled herself around facing the Uchiha boy. "Do you need something else Sasuke-kun?"

Seeing her tired eyes made him almost feel bad for keeping her behind.

Almost.

"While cleaning, did you see Iruka's assignment scroll?"

Hinata's eyes widened._ He must've misplaced it._ "I'm sorry S-Sasuke-kun, I haven't"

She paused and stared up at him. Hands placed in his pockets, leaning against the door frame. His face was pale, he seemed tired and he looked a bit desperate.

Hinata was somewhat comforted by his display as she slowly walked up to him while placing a hand in her jacket pocket.

Extending her arm towards him, she motioned her hand outwards revealing a small scroll. Iruka's assignment scroll.

Travelling his eyes towards the girl then onto the scroll, he picked it up then simply asked: "Why?"

"I-I have a scroll at home with similar content, a-and I've already looked at the scroll before hand" A smile tugged at her lips as she placed her body forward one last time.

Before he could mutter a thanks, she spoke up. "I-I'm sorry, but I really should be going now. Good bye Sasuke-kun, good luck with the h-homework"

Walking towards the classroom she directed her head back towards him. "H-Have a pleasant evening"

xoxoxoxo

The academy gates were in his view and Uchiha Sasuke gave a sigh of relief.

_Finally I can go home and start that homework. _

He was about to step foot onto the pavement in front of the academy gates when an image of the Hyuuga girl flashed in his mind. He stared at the scroll in his hands.

"_H-Have a pleasant evening!"_

Sighing heavily, he stuffed the scroll into his pocket and ran in the opposite direction.

xoxoxoxo

Pale eyes drifted towards the window. The sky painted with shades of purple and orange, a beautiful sight but only indicated one thing. It was getting late. Rain clouds distorted the picture slowly coming towards the area.

_It's going to rain soon._

Bristles swayed across the wooden floor pushing along specs of dust onto the bigger pile. It was quiet.

Too quiet.

_Thud! Thud! Thud! _

Her breathing quickened as her attentive ears picked up gradually nearing footsteps.

_Stay calm, stay calm, you're shinobi in training! _

Her knuckles ached from gripping the broom too hard.

_Thud!_

The air grew hot, sweat trickled down on the side of her face, fear evident in her eyes. The rapid moving footsteps were getting louder, coming closer with each passing second.

Her breathe hitched as the footsteps stopped. Location, right in front of the door.

Slowly she lifted the flap of her kunai pouch case clenching a kunai and placing her hand in front of her. Holding her breath she awaited for the stranger to walk through the door.

The slightly dark room was suddenly alight with a bright glow. The loud crashing sound from outside disturbed the silence as the door creaked open.

Startled, Hinata lost her footing and landed on the rough wooden floor waving her arms around frantically.

"P-Please don't h-h-hurt m-m-me!" She was on the ground, repeating that same line over and over again.

_How fitting for a Shinobi-in-training._

He interrupted her incoherent stammering. "Hinata"

_E-eh? _

_What's with her? _Raising an eyebrow in confusion, he spoke. "Why are you on the floor?"

Lighting.

Squeak.

A dark silhouette in front of her, with uneasy breathes and a coarse voice.

_Move!_

"A-Ah, don't move!" White eyes were tightly shut. Ready to strike with-

Oh, the kunai and broom were both on the floor, away from her.

Rats!

"What nonsense are you sprouting now?"

_Click!_

Opening her eyes, the room was brighter, light emitting from the bulbs above. She could see!

However, she didn't quite like what she saw.

Uchiha Sasuke, with a board eraser, cleaning the chalk board in front of her.

Mentally hitting herself in embarrassment her voice squeaked out an apology. "I-I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun. I didn't realise it was you…"

The shifting of the eraser stopped. "That's okay"

Picking up the fallen broom and placing the kunai back into her pouch she looked around dumbfounded. _Why was he back?_

Hearing a low grunt, she looked back towards the front of the class. Uchiha Sasuke on his tip toes trying to reach the last of the chalk markings on the board. "Why do they insist on writing so high?" He struggled more, raising his arm higher, occasionally jumping in an attempt to reach.

Hinata raised her hand to stifle her laugh. _He looks adorable._

She supposed even Uchiha Sasuke had moments like these.

_Was he cleaning? What, why was he cleaning? Wait…_

"A-Ah, Sasuke-kun! You don't have to do that! P-Please don't strain yourself, I-I'll do it!"

She could no longer see the Uchiha clan symbol on his back; his face was now turned to her. It suddenly felt hotter. Was he was being…nice?

"You wouldn't be able to reach" The corner of his lips arose in a smirk.

Scratch that, he wasn't being nice, he came to mock her!

_It's not like he could reach himself…_

An embarrassed laugh escaped her lips as her cheeks reddened. "I suppose you're right"

Rainfall along with another awkward silence.

"W-Why are you helping?"

"Does it matter?"

"A-Ah I suppose not…"

"Then why ask?"

"B-Because I feel a bit guilty, if you were to help w-when Iruka sensei only assigned the task to me"

"Oh"

He paced himself, slowly walking towards her. Another pull at the ends of his lips emerged as he saw her fidget in her flustered state. He had the sudden urge to-

_Poke!_

Hinata gasped and shifted her eyes to the now sore area. Her forehead. He had poked at her forehead!

Repeating the gesture, he flicked at her forehead once more. Reminding him of a once happy childhood where his small forehead came in contact with fingers belonging to an older brother.

He almost laughed at the girl pouting and rubbing at the red spot.

Almost.

Diverting his thoughts he asked "Why did you accept his request? You look tired"

_Why was he asking so many questions? _"B-Because he works hard for us, it was the least I could do…"

"Oh"

Twiddling her fingers together she decided to get back at him for the constant questioning.

"W-Why did you come back?"

"No reason"

"Oh"

_Awkward. _

"No, there must be a reason" She pushed further.

_She's annoying! _Stepping back he averted his gaze on her to the now quelling rain. "Because you were taking too long with the previous classroom, you're so slow"

_Liar. _His conscience seemed to shout. _Liar!_

His eyes looked back to her, her brows slightly narrowed, mouth slightly open.

She looked upset.

_Great. _Right eye twitching, and fists clenching. He hesitated. "J-Just let me help!"

Hinata's eyes widened at his statement, switching her gaze from the floor towards the raven haired boy. She saw his annoyed expression and a slight pout. His cheeks flushed a light red, but almost instantly vanished. She blinked once, about to reply when she was taken back at the sudden happenings.

Black eyes softening as they met with surprised white ones.

He spoke slowly. "Just let me help, okay?"

It was hot. Something stirred in her heart. She clenched a fistful of her jacket and her breathing became erratic.

The girl's pale face was now blushing a severe red, her fingers poking at each other in a war like manner. "O-okay, thank you very much"

Looking up towards his face, a wisp of a smile graced her lips.

A hand clamped around his mouth in an attempt to hide a rising red tint coming towards his cheeks. Quickly moving back towards the front of the classroom, he picked up a spare broom and began to dust.

"Don't just stand there like an idiot, clean!"

"Y-Yes I'm sorry!"

A small smile was still evident on her lips.

Yes, she would definitely have to reconsider her thoughts on the _previously _inconsiderate Uchiha boy.

Grinning, she went back to sweeping up the dust at the back of the classroom.

The rain had stopped.

_He's nice!_

* * *

><p><strong>(AN):<strong> This is the longest one shot I've ever done, 7 pages! I apologise for any errors and such. I did proof read it, and while reading it I realised how cheesy and cliché this piece of work is. Ugh, but I worked hard on it so I hope you enjoy it! Apologies for the OOC Sasuke and Hinata, I'm still learning! Thank you in advance to all those who review, I really appreciate it.


End file.
